


Private Tutor

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Table Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: All you asked for was some help with your math homework, but it’s not like you’re going to complain about the outcome.





	Private Tutor

"I’m afraid that is not right", Kyungsoo whispers in a low voice pointing to the equation you just wanted to solve and you can already feel how you tense up with excitement when he pulls out the long ruler he uses for punishment. And while you look up at him with excited eyes and trembling knees you wonder how it has even come this far. All you did was ask your boyfriend to help you with your math homework and somehow you both got a little too into it. Kyungsoo has always had a knack for acting and he almost naturally assumed the rule of a strict personal tutor. The punishments started as a joke. After you still got the wrong result to an exercise even though he spent five minutes explaining it to you he took out a ruler and jokingly gave your fingers a slight slap with it. You barely felt it, but something about the gesture made you shiver with excitement. And Kyungsoo noticed. Of course, he noticed. He has this way of quietly reading your body. He never comments on anything, he just notices what you like almost instinctively and keeps moving in this direction, always noticing the way your body responds to him and acting accordingly. Kyungsoo has never been a man of many words and especially in these situations conversation is mostly non-verbal.

"Get up and bend over the table", he orders in a harsh voice and you shakily get up from your chair. Your legs feel a little wobbly and your mind is hazy even though he hasn’t even touched you yet. And of course, you are aroused. Almost painfully aroused. There is no way you could focus on math in a situation like this.

"Bend over", Kyungsoo repeats coldly and you follow his orders right away, almost flopping down on the surface of your writing desk. Carefully Kyungsoo grabs the hem of your skirt. It is just a lucky coincidence that you happen to wear a circle skirt today, that somewhat resembles the skirt of a school uniform. With a content hum, Kyungsoo lifts up your skirt to bare your ass. For a moment his fingers linger on your ass as if he is debating with himself whether or not to also help you get rid of your panties, but then he pulls his hand away again. The next second you feel the hard material of the plastic ruler smacking against your behind. You flinch a little instinctively letting a pained moan slip past your lips.

"Too hard?", Kyungsoo asks, breaking character for the first time. Suddenly his voice sounds a lot shakier and unsure than just moments before. You quickly shake your head and as always he reads the signals and interprets them correctly. The ruler hits your ass a second time, this time even with a bit more force and you are sure that there will be bruises tomorrow. Something about that thought excites you even more. You are sure that by now you’re panties are visibly wet and you shift a little closer to the table in hopes of finding at least a bit of friction. Kyungsoo notices. Suddenly the ruler is on the table next to you and his hands are on your ass. Slowly, way too fucking slowly, he pulls down your panties and then slides one hand between your legs. At first, he only uses it to roam up and down the inside of your thighs, the tingling sensation is driving you crazy and the way his fingers only ever brush past your most sensitive areas is enough to make you whimper and whine, pleading for him to touch you more. As usual, Kyungsoo takes his sweet time, until you almost fall apart under his hands, even though he barely touched you. He just has this kind of effect on you.

After an eternity he finally of rubbing and circling around your genitals he finally pushes a finger into your already dripping wet entrance and quickly adds a second. His fingers slide in so easily and the way he begins curling them inside of you makes you whimper, hoping that there is more to come. Maybe you could reach your climax just from him pushing his fingers in, curling them inside of you and pulling them out again. But before you can really verify this hypothesis he pulls his fingers out completely. You hear some sounds behind of you, a belt being undone, a drawer being opened, the packaging of a condom being torn open and finally the soft thunk of Kyungsoo’s jeans hitting the floor. You try turning your head to look over your shoulder but before you even get there you can feel his erection pressing against your ass. He must have already put on the condom, it feels weird and a little sticky, it’s the kind that is already coated in a thin layer of lube. Not that you would need that right now.

Kyungsoo rubs his tip against your entrance until you almost beg for him to just push in all the way and when he finally does you fear that your legs might give in. But with the way Kyungsoo pushes you into the table and keeps thrusting into you while grabbing your sides you couldn’t fall either way. Your hands are on the surface. At first, you were able to prop yourself up on your elbows but by now you are almost lying face first on the table. And Kyungsoo’s hands on your hips are doing most of the work in keeping you at least a little bit upright. The page with the terms and derivations is still open on the table in front of you and Kyungsoo notices the same moment you do.

"Take a good look at those, maybe it’ll help you to actually remember how this stuff works", he says and you just nod, even though you can barely focus anymore. It’s almost as if the numbers are beginning to blur in front of your eyes. Kyungsoo keeps pounding into you and you are staring at the weird numbers that you can’t comprehend, it’s almost surreal. All you can really notice are the hands gripping into your side and Kyungsoo thrusting into you, slowly picking up speed and making your head spin. But goddamn his hands grabbing your sides, fingernails slightly digging into your skin. You can’t wait to see the bruises he will leave behind.

Kyungsoo is not really vocal during sex so when you hear a muffled moan behind your back you know that it’s about to happen and you automatically tense up. Kyungsoo changes the angle of his thrust a little and when you both reach your climax together your legs really do give in under you and you faceplant into your math homework, panting heavily and feeling tingly all over. You barely register Kyungsoo pulling out of you but you flinch a little when moments later he begins wiping you with a tissue he must have grabbed somewhere. You are still sensitive and even the slightest touch makes you squirm.

"Sorry, was I too rough?", Kyungsoo asks and you lazily shake your head, not really trusting yourself to form a proper sentence yet. And Kyungsoo understands. You can hear how he pulls back a chair and sits down. Lazily you look over your shoulder to see him smile a soft and squishy smile at you like he is the personification of innocence.

"So, do you still need help with math?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 7 down, 2 more to go until this series is completely up on ao3, thank you for reading <3


End file.
